


"No Ma'am, I don't see my Daddy like that! That's gross!"

by IncenseStick



Category: Original Work
Genre: Asphyxiation, Begging, Choking, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Devotion, Dom/sub, F/M, Happy Sex, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Kissing, Love Confessions, Missionary Position, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Pseudo-Incest, Punishment, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29320341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncenseStick/pseuds/IncenseStick
Summary: Check out the Reddit post for additional info!https://www.reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio/comments/lggt9j/f4m_no_maam_i_dont_see_my_daddy_like_that_thats/
Kudos: 16





	"No Ma'am, I don't see my Daddy like that! That's gross!"

You are free to use my scripts however you want. That being said, if you decide to voice my script, PLEASE LET ME KNOW! I'd hate to miss out on your fill ❤️  
You can leave a comment here on AO3, shoot me a DM on Reddit (u/inceststick), or email me at inceststick@gmail.com  
You can monetize my scripts so long as you give me access to the FULL VERSION OF THE FINISHED AUDIO for personal use.  
=================================================================

[cheerful] Daddy? Are you in the workshop? Yep, dinner's ready! I also finished cleaning and the laundry is in the dryer. Well, except for the change of sheets for tonight. I put it outside. You know, so it soaks through with that lovely smell of cold, fresh air?

[giggle] Yeah it's crazy how many changes of sheets we go through... I'd feel bad about it if you didn't constantly reassure me that it's ok... I'm so happy that you let me cum for you every day, Daddy... All over your bed... And your hands... And your face... And your cock [giggle]

[aroused; short, shallow breaths] But I love it so much more... So much more... When Daddy lets me make HIM cum... It makes me so weak and tingly inside when you give me your cum... So fulfilled and safe... It's the best praise a daughter can get... And it makes me feel like I'm doing my job as your woman...

S-so... I was wondering... Since I've been a very good girl today... [hesitant] I-I think...

Can I please make Daddy cum for dinner? Please... [heavy breathing] I feel so empty without your praise and your cum, Daddy... But I want to deserve it... Cleaning the house and cooking is a given, it's what a good daughter should do anyway... And I'm so grateful that you're letting me prove that I'm a good daughter every day, Daddy... But I want you to praise me for being more than just your daughter... I want you to praise me for being Daddy's good little girl... Please? Please, please, please?

[elated] Yay! Thankyouthankyouthankyou Daddy~ [cheerful] Come on, let's go to the dining room!

[short pause; optional walking sfx]

[satisfied] Mhm, it really is sparkling [giggle] I tried my best for you. Thanks, Daddy!

Oh yeah, I went ahead and fixed you a plate! Just sit down and eat up, please! [optional kitchen chair sfx] And I'll get under the table... [giggle] Between your legs... And...

[zipper sounds, then excited AF] Hello, Daddy's dick! Did you miss me? I know, right? My holes were so lonely without you, too... It's been a whole 7 hours since I last saw you... [giggle] Ahhh, you're so lively! Are you happy to be reunited with me? Hmmmm? Really? How about some gentle kisses first to celebrate our reunion? [giggle] [little pecks]

I know, Daddy! The smell IS incredible! It's making my head spin... [giggle]

[confused] Hmmmm...? Ohhhhh, you mean the food? [sniff sniff] Yeah I guess that's nice, too. I worked really hard on a new recipe for you Daddy, I hope it's tasty! I can make it again whenever you want if it's any good... [interrupted]

[hesitant] N-no, Daddy... I haven't eaten yet... Why?

[desperate pleading] Noooo Daddy please, you already said you'd let me... I'm not hungry... For food, that is... Just your cock... Please, Daddy? [frustrated whining/fake crying] Nooooo... Please... I promise I will eat dinner after you cum in my mouth, please, please, please don't deny me your cock... I was a good girl... Look, I'm already between your legs and your wonderful cock is out and he's so hard... Don't be so cruel to us, Daddy... He wants to be in my wet little mouth so bad... And I need to taste him... Please? Just eat the delicious dinner I made for you and I'll make you feel good... Daddy, please... You know I eat right and take good care of my body for you... I will eat right after... I just have my priorities straight, you know? [giggle] Please, Daddy... You already agreed... I need to make you feel good NOW, please...

[deep inhale, then on a single exhale, quickly and in an annoying tone] Pleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseple... [abrupt stop/gag as Daddy grabs your hair with one hand and slams his hard cock inside your greedy mouth to shut you up]

[content giggle with your mouth full, then a barely intelligible "thank you"; slow, sloppy BJ sounds start and continue for a good 10 seconds]

[phone starts to ring/vibrate in the pocket of Daddy's pants which are around his ankles]

[BJ sounds stop with a slurp]

[cheerful] Don't worry Daddy, I got it! I'm closer.

[you're closer to the pocket so you pull out the ringing phone and hand it to Daddy]

Here you go, Daddy! [anxious] Can I please continue? I'll be quiet...

[happy giggle] Ok! Thank you, Daddy! I love you!

[BJ sounds continue but quieter; phone stops ringing as Daddy answers the call; you can improv small moans, affectionate whispers, and cock kisses in between the sucks and licks; this should last a good while, 15-30 sec maybe?]

[BJ sounds stop; you're very worried and scared]

D-daddy...? What's wrong? Are you ok? Why are you making that face? [desperate] I'm sorry, was my blowie boring? I can do better Daddy, you know I can... I just wanted us to enjoy it longer... I'm sorry... Please don't be disappointed with me Daddy, please take it out on me some other way, any other way, but don't start ignoring me again... Please, Daddy... Everything goes so dark when you're ignoring me... [interrupted]

[still worried but less desperate; curious] Oh, the call? Who was it...? Anderson? [trying to remember] Anderson... Ahhhh, the adoption guy! [slight disdain] What does he want? Is he trying to blackmail you, Daddy? [threatening] Is he a problem? I mean he took the damn bribe, isn't it bad for him too if people find out about us? 

[confused] Tipped you off? About what...?

B-but why...? No... But I don't want to go wash my mouth out, I want to be here with Daddy!...? [scared] But why? What is going on? Are you... Are you going to get rid of me, Daddy? Is someone coming here...? To take me away?

[terrified, voice breaking] A social worker...? Daddy... I'm begging you... No... Please don't make me meet other people Daddy, please... Other people are bad, please don't let anyone come to our house... I'm scared Daddy, have I done something wrong? It's supposed to be just us here, right? Only Daddy can look at me and have me, right? Why is someone coming here, Daddy? I don't want other people to come, I've been good, I swear... You always told me other people want to take me away... But I always did what Daddy wanted, I didn't tell anyone anything... I promise I've been good Daddy, I'm sorry... Please don't let them take me away from Daddy, I'm scared... I'm sorry... [desperate] I'll do anything, please... I'll do better... Don't give me away, Daddy... [meek, pathetic] Please...

[Daddy muffles your mouth with one of his hands and strokes your hair with the other to get you to calm down and listen; muffled speech/crying for a second]

[then a short pause with just your gradually calming nose breathing as he explains the situation]

[calmer] Mhm, ok Daddy. I'm sorry. I'll go wash up and change and let you think. I'll be quick and then we can go over the story. I love you too, Daddy. I'll do it right. I promise. Anything to stay with you.  
================================================================

[the next scene begins, audio fades in; sounds of cutlery]

[cheerful, upbeat] Yes Ma'am, that's right! I'm glad you like it! It's the first time I've tried this recipe, actually.

Naaaw, you're just saying that... But thank you! I love cooking, yep! I wouldn't say I'm very good but I've definitely had a lot of practice. Daddy's been teaching me to cook since I was little!

[hesitant] Uhmmmm, no? It's just that I took over more of the chores recently like most of the cooking and cleaning because my online classes at college are not very absorbing right now...

Oh yeah, I'm doing good! You probably know from my file already but yeah... Just started my second semester. English Lit, that's right, Ma'am.

F-friends? [nervous] Uhm, you know how it is now... Hard to stay in touch with people since you can't go out anywhere or meet up really... But yeah I have online friends, we play games together and stuff. We spend lots of time together.

[a bit of cringe] N-no, like computer games? On my computer. Online games.

Uhhh yeah sure, I can show you. Just let me take your plate if you're done and we can go to my room.

Oh, you're gonna wash the dishes, Daddy? Thanks! You're the best [giggle]

[short pause]

Yep, that's my room. Come on in, Ma'am! [excited] I know, right? It's so big and pretty. Mhm? Actually, Daddy made all the furniture in the house. Aha. [warm] He likes to say "we made it", but I usually just stick around him in awe as he works the wood [giggle]

[play surprised] Oh, there is a reason you wanted to talk to me 1-on-1? Sure, I'm all ears, Ma'am.

[short pause as the social worker asks you what you think about your Daddy]

Uhm, that's a strange question... It's a bit embarrassing, to be honest...

[earnest] Well, I think he's a great person. I mean he's been taking care of me ever since I remember... I don't want to think about where I'd end up if he didn't adopt me and provide for me and teach me stuff and protect me... You probably know a fair share of scary stories about what happens in state child care centers sometimes and even some foster homes...

But Daddy has always been doing what is best for me, he taught me everything I know. I love him. Even now, he supports me and encourages me to follow my passions... A lot of people have to move out when they turn 18 or even before, but look at me. I have everything I need to focus on my studies and have a good life. I know it's probably immature and that I should fly the nest and all that... But I honestly just want to enjoy my youth a bit longer. Like... [hesitant] I feel like I've had a normal, wonderful childhood here with Daddy and I just don't want it to end just yet.

Well, I don't know. For now, I just want to finish my studies and have fun with my hobbies. [awkward giggle] Not very ambitious but I'm really happy, Ma'am.

[she asks if you see your Daddy THAT way. You're shocked and disgusted, of course] E-excuse me? That's... I'm sorry, what is this? Why would you ask me something like that?

[pretend innocent outrage] No Ma'am, I don't see my Daddy like that! That's gross! What is the purpose of this...?

[calmer, surprised, but still on edge] Neighbor reports..? What weird noises? But like from our house...? No, wait, how does that even relate to your question?

[pretend confusion] I'm sorry, I'm not sure I follow... Is my Daddy... Touching me? Uhh yeah, we high-five all the time and hug and stuff? Doesn't everyone?

Not that kind of touch...?

[pretend realization] Ohhhhhhhhhhh! Pppfffttttt! [genuine laughter] You mean THAT! [outburst of laughter] Sorry, that's just... [laugh again]

[amused] I thought you guys knew? Isn't that in his file or something? Oh, man. I'm sorry. I guess you wouldn't know. I'm sorry I laughed in your face, Ma'am. I just... I thought everyone knew. Well, rest easy. I guarantee Daddy is not touching me like that. Or any other woman actually [chuckle]

No Ma'am, it's ok. Yep. It's a bit awkward to talk about your parent's sex life but yeah. He's... You know. Mhm.

Well, I don't know. I've never seen him with anyone... But he drives to the city a few times a week and sometimes takes a good few hours. So maybe then...? [dismissive] I don't know. And I don't really want to think about that, either [chuckle] Ask him yourself if you're that interested, Ma'am.

But yeah... That brings me to the other thing... [nervous, embarrassed] Uhhhmm... The... What was it? "Weird noises"?

Yeah, I think I might know what that is about... It's just... You know. I might not be going out with anyone but I still have... Uhm... Needs, you know?

So... Yeah, when Daddy leaves the house... I... Yeah, uhmmm... I usually watch... Stuff... with headphones on and. Uhm. You know. So the neighbors wouldn't hear.

[embarrassed AF] I just... It never occurred to me that the neighbors could hear... Like... ME... Instead. That's real fucking embarrassing. Pardon my french. And creepy. [getting angry] And messed up. It's none of their business! What if I had a boyfriend or something? I mean I'm an adult for fuck's sake!

[calmer] No, you're right. I'm sorry, Ma'am. I guess they meant well. Still fucking weird.

Yes, I'm good now. Thanks. Just creeped out a bit. I... I promise I'll keep it down from now on.

And Ma'am? If it's not too much... Could you please not mention any of this to Daddy? I'm sorry I'm asking you to do this but I don't want to disappoint him... I mean he probably knows what I'm doing when he leaves but if he knew the whole damn neighborhood hears me on a regular basis... Let's spare him that. I promise I'll be good from now on. I'm sorry for the trouble, Ma'am. Yeah.

[earnestly] And Ma'am? Thanks. Stay safe out there. Yep, you too. Bye!  
================================================================

[the next scene begins, audio fades in; sounds of rough sex, optional slapping sounds]

[you can improv/modify this part to your liking if you want Daddy to punish you some other way or don't like my lines! They are more of a guideline here than actual lines to be read anyway, but you're welcome to use them ofc]

Daddy! Daddy I love you, I'm sorry...

Yes... Shut me up... Shut my slutty little mouth with your strong hands...

[Daddy starts to choke you as he fucks into you, HARD]

[moans of pleasure mixed with wheezes/gags/gasps as Daddy squeezes your pretty little neck] Yes... Daddy... Take my air away... It's yours... I'm yours... Pin me down and ... Ahhh... Please... I'm sorry...

Daddy hold me close, squeeze me tight... that was so scary... Daddy... I love you... She was so creepy... I wanted to puke. I don't want... to ever talk to anyone on my own again Daddy... Please...

Daddy... Daddy... Will they come again? Or leave us alone now? Daddy? Oh fuck I can't hold it much longer Daddy, I'm sorry... Yes... Fuck your anger into me... I deserve it, I'm sorry...

Daddy... Daddy protect me... I want it to just be us again... Like always... Like it should be! Just Daddy... And me... Together... Here in our home... Forever!

Daddy can I cum? Can I please cum? Fuck I can't I'm so close... Yes... Yes, my punishment... Sorry...

It's all my fault... I'm always so loud... When we make love... Because Daddy likes it... But it almost cost us everything... Please forgive me, Daddy... Please keep me safe in your arms...

I can't Daddy I can't I'm gonna cum, please I can't keep my voice down I'm sorry I'm cumming Daddy!

[muffled orgasm; pounding/choking stop]

[heavy breathing] [desperate] Why don't I feel your cum inside me Daddy? Why don't I feel your warmth? Daddy don't leave me like this, I need your cum, please... Please I know you want to, please... Pound my wet little squishy pussy and shoot all your hot cum inside me Daddy... Please...

I'm sorry, I won't cum again until you do, please... I'm so empty... I know I deserve to be punished Daddy... But not like this, please... I was so scared... Please reassure me with your cum, Daddy... Fuck it deep inside my womb and tell me I'm yours... Please... Promise me you won't let bad people take me...

[cheerful] Yes... Flip me over... Thank you... [rough sex and choking sounds resume] Daddy... I love you... I love you so much...

Slam my bad girl pussy from behind... Oh fuck... Shut my dirty slutty loud mouth... Shove your fingers... Inside it... [choking]

[unintelligible moans/Daddies/gags for a while]

Yesh, Daddy... Thank you... Thank you... I'm gonna... Again... Please cum with me... Daddy please cum inside me first, pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease... [big orgasm but Daddy muffled your mouth with his hands just in time]

[heavy breathing] [giggle] Daddy... I love you so much... Thank you... I needed this so much... I needed you to show me you still want me and that nothing will change between us. That I can still be... Your little girl. [cough] No, I'm ok. I'm so happy. [kiss] But I hope you're not letting me off that easy, Daddy. [giggle] I'd feel bad if that was it...

[hyped AF, cheerful] ohmygosh REALLY? Of COURSE I'll bring you a drink Daddy! I'm not sure my legs are working as intended... My knees are so weak [giggle] But I'll fucking crawl to fetch you a drink if you want me to! Anything to help Daddy recover [giggle] I'd do anything to make Daddy happy. Like a good daughter should [happy giggle]


End file.
